horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Get Ridiculous
"Let's Get Ridiculous" is a song by American singer, dancer, DJ and rapper Redfoo, also known for being half of the duo LMFAO. It was released on September 8, 2013. The song, written and produced by himself, debuted at number 1 on the Australian Singles Chart. This song is currently the theme song for AC ROC, a professional wrestling independent wrestling tag team at Monster Factory. In 2018 it was used by MTV in promos for Jersey Shore Family Vacation. Lyrics Intro Yo ! La Freak ! La Freak ! Yo, yo, yo let's go ! Hook I'm laid back, I'm feeling this Tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go Hit the play back, I know your feeling this Come on baby, lets get ridiculous ! Come on, come on, come on Come on baby, let's get ridiculous ! Come on, come on, come on Come on baby, let's get ridiculous ! Come on, come on, come on Come on baby, let's get ridiculous ! Come on, come on, come on Come on baby, let's get ridiculous ! Get crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd Get crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd Get crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd Party people ! Lets get ridiculous ! Yeah ! Yo ! Lets get ridiculous ! 1 Party people in the place to be, Its Redfoo with the bassy beat I whipped up flipped up a tasty treat, so get up lift up and move your feet Yeah ! This is how I roll, white no lenses big afro, I Rock La-Freak so animal And when i drop that beat I make the crowd go ho ! And I love to dance, this be the beat that'll shake ya pants Shake ya pants, yeah take a chance, and if ya can't move ya feet then wave ya hands Wanna know a lil something bout me ? I was born to rock the party I was born to rock your body, I'm fresh, I'm slick, I'm ladi dadi, oh ! Hook I'm laid back, I'm feeling this Tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go Hit the play back, I know your feeling this Come on baby, lets get ridiculous ! Come on, come on, come on Come on baby, let's get ridiculous ! Come on, come on, come on Come on baby, let's get ridiculous ! Come on, come on, come on Come on baby, let's get ridiculous ! Come on, come on, come on Come on baby, let's get ridiculous ! Get crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd Get crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd Get crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd Party people ! Lets get ridiculous ! Lets get ridiculous ! Interlude All the time I be seeing you at school And you so fine I just had to play it cool You blow my mind, all the crazy things you do I see that you wanna act a fool so baby Lets get ridiculous! Hook I'm laid back, I'm feeling this Tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go Hit the play back, I know your feeling this Come on baby, lets get ridiculous ! Come on, come on, come on Come on baby, let's get ridiculous ! Come on, come on, come on Come on baby, let's get ridiculous ! Come on, come on, come on Come on baby, let's get ridiculous ! Come on, come on, come on Come on baby, let's get ridiculous ! Why It Sucks #The silly, repetitive lyrics. #Redfoo's voice is heavily autotuned and enough to grate on the ears. #The silly music video that is 7 minutes 41 seconds long. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:2013 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune